Yuri Lowell
Yuri Lowell is the main protagonist of Tales of Vesperia. Profile Yuri Lowell is a young man who was born in the imperial capital of Zaphias in the world of Terca Lumireis. The people of Terca Lumireis utilize devices called blastia to make their lives more convenient and to protect their homes from monsters lurking outside. Yuri's entire journey began when a thief stole the blastia responsible for providing water to the poorer and less privileged folk of the lower quarter of the capital. Along with his trusted canine companion Repede, Yuri cornered the thief, but ended up being thrown in the castle prison for breaking into a noble's home. During his time escaping from prison, he encounters Princess Estellise, who is searching for Flynn, Yuri's best friend who is working hard in the Imperial Knights to change things for the people. It is from here Yuri's journey takes him outside the capital city and into the vast world of Terca Lumireis where he meets many people, both friend and foe, and determines for himself what it means to enforce one's idea of justice (which is the central theme that defines Tales of Vesperia's characteristic genre: RPG to Enforce "Justice"). Prior to the events of Tales of Vesperia, Yuri's time in the Imperial Knights was chronicled in the anime movie Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike. Even during this time, Yuri and Flynn's ideals clashed as they often disagreed about many things and opposed one another's way of interpreting situations. After the deaths of Lambert, Repede's father, and the captain of his unit, Niren Fedrock, did Yuri realize he could no longer stay with the knights. His view of things had been unquestionably changed due to the events that had transpired throughout the movie and he came to realize that relying on the nobility was a mistake. Yuri Lowell is noted for being the first protagonist in the Tales series to have an already established mindset and personality that defines who he is. Unlike other heroes, such as Cless or Luke, who change and learn over the course of the story, he is well aware of the workings of the world and changes little during the course of the game. He is not afraid to deal with more difficult situations, such as taking the life of a villain who has wronged innocent people, nor does he allow himself to become sidetracked by hesitation. However, Yuri is aware that his vigilantism will eventually lead to severe consequences down the line and that he risks becoming just as terrible as those in power he has grown to despise. Crosspedia Entry A young man who lives in the lower quarter of the Imperial Capital, Zaphias, and a member of the guild "Brave Vesperia." Formerly a member of the Imperial Knights, he left them after becoming disillusioned with the corruption within the Empire. After that, a chance encounter with Estelle led to a journey across the world, during which he was confronted with the revival of the potentially world-ending Adephagos, but with the aid of his companions he brought an end to that threat. Although often cynical, he has a strong sense of justice and possesses an earnest desire to aid the weak and the powerless. Gameplay In Project X Zone, Yuri first appears in Chapter 12: Fury Sparks and fights alongside Estelle. In Project X Zone 2, Yuri first appears in Prologue 5: The Fire Emblem and reappears in Chapter 21: You Must Play the Sega Saturn! alongside with Flynn. He utilizes many of his base and arcane artes from Tales of Vesperia, such as Shining Fang and Azure Wolf Strike. During his finisher, he uses his established Mystic Arte Savage Wolf Fury. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: Fell Blade Demonlight (ATK +308, TEC +40, DEX +30) Accessory: Hope of the Town (ATK +60, DEF +247, TEC +10, DEX +20, SP +50) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes His theme in the Japanese version of Project X Zone is an instrumental version of the opening theme of Tales of Vesperia, Kane wo Narashite, which was also dubbed into Ring a Bell for the game's U.S. version. However, due to copyright issues, it was removed. In its place he has Fury Sparks, a remixed theme of the duel between Yuri and Flynn to fill in for Ring a Bell (normally Fury Sparks is Flynn's assigned theme and spectial attack theme for Yuri and Estelle). In Project X Zone 2, his theme is a remix of the first battle theme of Tales of Vesperia, Furnace of War. Music Project X Zone -Ring a Bell-『Extended』|Ring a Bell (Tales of Vesperia Opening Theme) Music Project X Zone -Fury Sparks-『Extended』|Fury Sparks (Tales of Vesperia) Furnace of War (Tales of Vesperia)|Furnace of War (Tales of Vesperia) Quotes List of Quotes - Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein List of Quotes - Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Gallery Yuri_Lowell.jpg|Yuri Lowell (Original artwork by Kosuke Fujishima) yuri_repede.jpg|Yuri and Repede (Tales of Vesperia opening) Status_image_Yuri.png|Yuri Lowell's status menu artwork (Tales of Vesperia) Image_113.jpg|Yuri and Flynn (Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike) Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tales Of Vesperia Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters